Percy
Percy is Dino Runner 3 of Adventure Squad and Thomas's best friend on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Percy was given Dino Runner 3. Personality In the original series, Percy is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishaps from being over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified," "demonstration" into "dimer-station," "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles," "new-fangled nonsense" into "new-funneled nuisance", "action" into "act-on", or "V.I.P." into "V eyed-p." He is also shown to make mistakes, but then fix them upon realising what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. He holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend, he is also good friends with Toby as well. Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. In Universal Rides and Adventure Squad, Percy retains his cheeky nature, but is a lot more mature. Appearance Engine Percy is an 0-4-0 saddle tank believed to have been built originally by the Avonside Engine Company of Bristol but prior to being purchased second or third hand by Sir Topham Hatt he acquired components from Hunslet of Leeds and other builders. Percy is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery with red and yellow lining and the number "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow. Percy wears a communicator in universal rides. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is green. Adventure Squad has him in his usual green color, but with the white wheel rims. The sandbox areas on each side of his smokebox have teal lines over the top of his sandboxes, which resemble claws with the white triangles at the ends. The red and yellow on his body is replaced by white, and he now has white scale patterns on the inside of his bordered areas. His footplate now has green and white hazard stripes in the shape of dinosaur scales. He now has two lamps, which are now green in certain areas, and he now has a white star of the blocks in front of his boiler. He now has white siderods and white highlights on his side ladder. The scale pattern continues on his cylinders and blocks. He also has a dark green version of thomas' light rod and retains his communicator from universal rides. In Adventure Squad, Percy can grow multiple vines to use as makeshift limbs and pretty much anything. Mech Dino Runner 3 is bright green with white highlights. It's warrior mode has equalled the white and green on it's body. In warrior mode, Percy mainly uses the cannons on his arms and specialized plants. Dino runner 3 beast.png|Dino Runner 3 Dino runner 3 warrior.png|Dino Runner 3 (warrior mode) Behind the scenes Percy was voiced by Linda Ballantyne in The Magic Railroad, Martin Sherman and Christopher Ragland in the US, and by Keith Wickham and Nigel Pilkington in the UK (and by Christopher Ragland when singing). Notes *Percy's lamps in Adventure Squad and Universal Rides represents the placement of his lamp in the rest of the original series and the episode Percy's Ghostly Trick (which are also the lamp placements of Henry on his plarail toy) and the light rod represents his railway series lamp placement. *Percy is the only Dino Runner recruit to be male. The others are all female. **Coincidently, he is the only male Dino Runner not to be a Leonold. *His communicator is based of the Bob the Builder talkie-talkies, but worn on the opposite side. *Percy's eyes were full black in the original series, Universal Rides and the first tenth of Adventure Squad's first season. In the second tenth of AS season 1, they were full dark green. Starting with the third tenth of AS season 1, his eyes are dark green with black pupils. *Dino Runner 3 looks NOTHING like a real Dienosuchus. Category:Steam Team